Sketchpad Scribbles
by TazTaz-chan
Summary: A collection of oneshots containing various pairings. Contains: Soramine, Larxel
1. Recurring Dream

So. Hello, and welcome to another one of my numerous fanfictions. This, like the others, will probably at some point drift to the back of my mind and forever be forgotten. Let's just hope it has a good run while I think about it. Basically, this will just be a collection of random pairing one-shots. I WILL be taking pairing requests, but I only do het. Enjoy.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

**So**ra x _Nam__ine_

**Sor**_a__m__ine_

---

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

For quite some time now, she'd been there. Every night she was there, just watching. Watching, waiting, driving Sora insane.

Almost every night in the past… how long had it been? Weeks? Months? His entire life? It had become so regular that he couldn't remember anymore.

Every night he had the same dream; every night he lay in the darkness, and every night he looked over and saw _her_. She just stood there, smiling faintly at him. For some reason, he always found himself unable to speak or move, or even think clearly. He always wished he could look just a little bit higher up, to see the rest of her face. But every time he could only watch this vision in white as she watched him as well, and when morning came he would awaken with only a vague memory of a person in a simple white dress.

She was there again tonight. Tonight, Sora was determined to see her face. And he would, if he got his way. When he set his mind to something, it usually got done.

And so tonight, instead of floating there, he set his feet down on the ground and walked over to her, simple as that. If he'd known it would be so easy, he would have tried harder before.

Her reaction was unexpected (although honestly, he hadn't known what he was expecting); she gasped and backed away automatically as he advanced. He stopped in his tracks, and she froze.

"What is it?" he asked, his voice the only sound in the dark void. "I'm not going to hurt you."

The girl watched him for a moment longer (or at least she thought she was watching him; he still couldn't focus on her eyes) before relaxing a little. She stood up straight again, but stared down at his feet rather than looking him in the face. He moved the few steps it took to close the distance, and now stood close to her.

"What's wrong?" The girl did not respond, only looking off at the ground to his right. He was quiet for a moment, unsure what to say to this strange girl. At least he said, "Do I know you?"

The girl glanced up sharply, but relaxed again after a moment. "Yes, and no…." was her response, but her voice did not sound in his ears; it was as if the words were communicated without sound. Sora took a moment to digest this before speaking again.

"And… I'm forgetting something, aren't I?" To this, the girl nodded solemnly. Again, he was silent, absorbing this. The girl waited patiently, watching him carefully. "…Can you help me remember?" To this she frowned a little, shaking her head. Apparently deciding that it was time to go, she turned away.

He couldn't let her go! Not after wanting to meet her for so long. He reached forward and caught her hand in his. She turned around, surprised. "Please! Help me remember. Just for a little while." The girl frowned again, biting at her lip a little. "Please." He repeated, looking her in the eyes even though he couldn't focus on them.

They stood there for a moment, as the girl fought some internal battle, the boy watching her and daring to hope.

At long last the girl nodded slightly. She reached forward to press two soft fingertips against his forehead and, in a rush, he felt and half-saw a flood of scenes, a rush of what could be memories or could be but dreams. And then he looked up, and into familiar blue eyes. "You're--"

Sora sat up quickly in a cold sweat. His eyes darted around the room which, in the darkness, seemed so foreign. But it was just his same old room, and he was sitting in his same old bed. Even now the dream was fading away faster than he could snatch it back. He sighed and placed his face in his hands.

Sora had trouble getting back to sleep that night, and when he finally did, his dreams seemed somehow empty.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Yes, well. I know it says one-shots, but I might very well do a sequel to this particular one, if you guys like it….

Also, remember that I take (het. only) requests. Until next time, lovelies….


	2. Maybe a Little Guilty

This one isn't really well though through. I have no idea how it's going to go, past the beginning. I'm sort of hoping to add some humor somewhere. Wish me luck.

_In which Axel discovers that sometimes being a traitor can weigh on one's conscience._

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

**Larxene **_x _Axel

**Lar**_**x**_el

x x x x x

It wasn't as if he'd actually liked her. It wasn't as if he had any reason to feel guilty whatsoever. In fact, he was willing to bet that, given the chance, she would have done the exact same thing to him.

In fact, he was _happy_ she was dead.

Not just happy. Ecstatic. Gleeful. It was pure _bliss_, living without Larxene.

Except when he spent all day alone, waiting for Sora to get through another floor of the castle.

And when the halls were completely silent, because Marluxia couldn't be bothered to leave his garden and come inside.

And when he missed having someone to tease and, occasionally, actually have a conversation with.

He was happy. _Happy_.

Which was why he had spent the whole day lying the wrong way on his bed, staring at the ceiling or, for a change of scenery, lying on his stomach with his head hanging off the bed to stare at the floor.

Well, maybe he felt a little guilty.

Just a little.

It was just that there was no one to _talk _to. All Marluxia cared about was his stupid flowers. At least with _her_ Axel had been able to have a worthwhile conversation with, even though it almost always ended up in a sparring match and, on one occasion, a fistfight. It had been almost the daily routine; wake up, get dressed, eat breakfast, make fun of Marluxia, lurk around, fight with Larxene, set fire to Marluxia's garden, have lunch, fight with Larxene….

Even thinking of her name made his stomach tighten with some mockery of guilt; the closest he would likely ever come to such a feeling.

Just as Axel was getting really interested in a stray thread hanging off the edge of one of his sheets, he heard footsteps coming down the hall. They were faint at first, but they seemed to fill his ears; there really was no other sound. They came closer and closer. Axel dismissed them as Marluxia's and waited for him to pass by. He should have listened harder. They were much too light to be Marluxia's.

Someone knocked on the door in a little pattern, making a cute little tune. Axel frowned at the floor and shouted, "Go away! I'm busy."

For a while there was no sound, and Axel assumed Marluxia had moved on, despite the fact that he hadn't heard any footsteps. He returned his attention to that pesky string and, for a few moments, was allowed his moping. That is, until he saw something black enter his vision. He stared at the black shoes and edge of a black coat as they approached. Since when had Marluxia's walk been so feminine? He knew the guy had issues, but maybe-

"Well well well. Look what we have here."

Axel's hand slipped off the edge of the bed as he scrambled to push himself up, but he quickly righted it and looked up to stare wide eyed at the intruder.

"I knew you were a loser, but this is just ridiculous." Larxene allowed herself a laugh at his expense as she watched him gape at her. "What, never seen a woman before?"

"L...Larxene, y-you're--!" 

"Alive and well. Surprised?" Her tone had been playful before, but now it was quickly heading into dangerous territory. "I bet you are." She advanced a few steps. "Too bad for you, huh?" She grabbed the front of his coat and hauled him up to her level, though most of his weight was still on his bed. "Too bad for you I like my revenge quick."

And then Axel tumbled out of his bed and onto the hard floor in a bundle of sheets. He immediately sat up and looked around wildly, only to find that he was totally alone in his room.

The door opened, light flooding the room. "Axel?" Larxene's voice sounded annoyed, but not anything like it had just moments before. "If you're not dying, then shut up. _Some _people are _trying_ to sleep."

So it had all been a dream.

So Larxene was still alive.

…Wait, Larxene was alive?

He didn't have to listen to Marluxia go on about his flowers. He didn't have to mope around. He didn't have to be bored. He didn't have to feel guilty.

"Larxene."

"What?"

"I love you." His tone was as if he were stating the weather, and the statement had come from nowhere. He suspected it was probably just his subconcious' way of expressing relief. Or something.

"…Pfft. Whatever." And then she slammed the door shut.

Yeah, same old Larxene.

Maybe he'd have to rethink being a traitor.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Because I felt like writing a Larxel, because there aren't nearly enough.


End file.
